deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UnlimitedMoeWorks/Death Battle Character Analysis: Yuri Lowell
Background *Debut: Tales of Vesperia (2008) *Age: 21 *Height: 5'11" / 180 cm *Species: Human *Occupation: Member and co-founder of the Brave Vesperia guild. *A lower-class citizen from the Lower Quarter in Zaphias. *Formerly a member of the Imperial Knights. *Opposes the laws of the Empire. *Is not afraid to get his hands dirty for the sake of others, even if it means murder. Arsenal *He's shown to be proficient with both swords and axes in combat. He can equip and use any sword or axe at any time. *Dein Nomos **A legendary sword borrowed from Duke Pantarei in Baction. It has the ability to control and neutralize aer (the energy substance of Terca Lumireis), and grants Yuri his Special skill needed to use his Mystic Artes. *Second Star **A katana that is considered as Yuri's iconic weapon of choice since it's been advertised in numerous official art of the game. Grants Yuri his Special skill needed to use his Mystic Artes if he hasn't learned it from Dein Nomos yet. *Vesperia #2 **A sword developed by Rita Mordio for the sole purpose of defeating the Adephagos. It can convert aer into mana via spirit conversion, and allows Yuri to use his strongest Mystic Arte; Heavenly Bladewing. *Blazer Edge: Abyssion **Yuri's Fell Arm. Once unlocked, its power increases for every enemy defeated. *Bodhi Blastia **A device that enhances the user's abilities and allows them to use artes. Yuri's bodhi blastia comes in the form of a golden bracelet around his left wrist. *Gloves **Yuri's sub-weapon that aids him with his punching attacks. *Sorcerer's Ring **A ring that can shoot concentrated blasts of aer at objects and enemies. Its strength and usage depends on its level. **Level 1: Can only activate blastia devices. **Level 2: Is strong enough to push objects. **Level 3: Can break through certain objects and damaged walls. **Level 4: Can break through even stronger objects like boulders. **Level 5: Gains fire properties, allowing it to burn flamable objects. Abilities Base Artes *Azure Edge *Cerberus Strike *Fang Strike *Wolf Strike *Destruction Field *Dhaos Blast *Shining Fang *Draconian Slash *Ghost Wolf *Tiger Blade Arcane Artes *Azure Wolf Strike *Crushing Eagle *Dragon Swarm *Concealed Wave *Severing Fang *Shining Dragon Swarm *Raging Blast *Brutal Fang *Wailing Havoc *Lone Wolf Charge *Wailing Blast *Rending Wolf Charge *Shining Eagle *Final Gale Altered Artes *Azure Storm *Azure Blast *Cerberus Blast *Shining Fang Drop *Guardian Field *Shredding Palm *Pyre Havoc *Lone Wolf Storm *Frigid Blast *Demon Attack Burst Artes *Divine Wolf **Divine Wolf - Blaze **Divine Wolf - Crush **Divine Wolf - Storm **Divine Wolf - Flood Mystic Artes *Savage Wolf Fury *Heavenly Bladewing *Twin Wave (A dual Mystic Arte performed alongside Flynn Scifo. However, because Death Battle doesn't regularly allow outside help unless it is the theme of the fight, it will be omitted from standard solo match-ups.) Other *Over Limit **An ability that buffs Yuri's techniques for a limited time. Its effectiveness varies depending on its level. **Level 1: Allows Yuri to attack indefinitely and use Burst Artes. **Level 2: Deals more damage to downed enemies. **Level 3: Enables the use of Mystic Artes. **Level 4: Prevents damage and staggering, essentially making him temporarly invincible. *Fatal Strikes **Special attack opportunites where Yuri will strike the enemy upon seeing a special glyph. Instantly kills weaker enemies, but only does major damage to stronger foes like bosses. Feats *Can fight toe-to-toe with Imperial Knights, monsters, and other warriors. *Can survive the blazing heat of the Sands of Kogorh and the frigid cold of the Blade Drifts of Zophier with no special protective clothing. *Survived a fall from the top of Zaude after being stabbed by Sodia. *Has fought and defeated the Entelexeia, including the Spiral Draco; the Entelexeia King. *Defeated Barbos, Yeager, Alexei, Zagi (five times), and Duke. *Managed to defeat Flynn Scifo and a brainwashed Estelle in a one-on-one fight. *Single-handedly defeated the Adephagos. *Sparred with Dhaos, Shizel, Barbatos Goetia, and Kratos Aurion. Weaknesses *His abilities are solely tied to his bodhi blastia. Remove that, and he becomes just a regular human being. *He's prone to acting alone at the worst of times. This usually lands him in hot water. *While strong, he's not invincible and he knows it. He'll back down if he knows he's at a disadvantage. *Exposure to really dense aer can render him weak and unable to fight. Potential Opponents *Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance / Radiant Dawn) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy VIII) Category:Blog posts